


Zach Good, my love

by Ginger_Shark01



Category: Gallagher Girls Series - Ally Carter
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Shark01/pseuds/Ginger_Shark01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO in love with Zachary Goode</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zach Good, my love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey GUYS!!
> 
> A bitta Zach Goode hottness here.....
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe...........................
> 
> Insert legal stuff here (gallagher girls, ally carter, etc..........................)

Zach Goode. 

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh that name just sends ripples of pleasure down my back. 

But, really, super-hot, amazing spy who cares about me like nobody ever has before? God, I’m crazy about him. 

And when he comes out of the showers, I can’t just help but stare at his eight-pack. HOW IS SUCH PERFECTION EVEN POSSIBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????

And the thing is, I’m his first. Well, not his first, that was Cammie, but that bitch went off and cheated on him with her ex. Ouch. He was so depressed. I couldn't stand to see him so upset. She used to be my friend. But I’ve come to realize, that she left me to find her stupid ‘answers’. 

But seeing her hurt Zach has opened my mind, I realize that she was like, the WORST friend ever, I mean, WHO CHEATS ON THEIR SUPER-HOT BOYFRIEND WITH THEIR EX? WHO WOULD WILLINGLY GIVE AWAY THE ZACH GOODE FOR A STUPID 15 YEAR OLD CRUSH!!!!!????

And, oh, in bed he’s PHENOMENAL!! He makes me feel like nobody else ever can or will.

I wake up in the morning and he’s not in bed. But I can smell the coffee he’s making for me.

I love him and he loves me.

“Oh, Zach,” I fawn over him again as he hands me my coffee and kisses me just right. 

“You do know how to make me feel special. Is this how Morgan felt?”

“Oh baby,” he says to me with love, “you’re nothing compared to Cammie.”

We kiss again and it’s hungry and his tongue is my mouth and it tastes like coffee.

“I love you, Zach.”

 

“I love you too, Preston.”

**Author's Note:**

> TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL


End file.
